


i want you to color me blue

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nail Polish, gender fluidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time dalton paints his nails, his hands shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am still writing fic for this pairing. expect me to for as long as dalton remains on the show (and perhaps even after that...).
> 
> i read this amazing fic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5996647) recently and it got me thinking about different types of gender identities and i thought i'd try to explore it a little more in fics of my own. i could probably use to do a bit more research on the topic, but this is a short fic, so it doesn't really need all these accurate facts and stuff. also, the idea partly came to me after looking back at how dalton has worn eyeliner in his previous performances, so i wondered if he'd be willing to wear other types of makeup in the future...
> 
> (speaking of which, good luck tonight dalton!)
> 
> also, title from troye sivan's "blue".

the first time dalton paints his nails, his hands shake. he can’t keep them steady enough to get the color neat and right, and after going through nearly half a bottle of polish removal, he finds the brush being taken out of his hand, but when he opens his mouth to protest, harry only shushes him.

“i have daughters.” he says simply. “i’ve done this plenty of times before.” dalton expects for him to say something else, ask why the color is a glittery deep blue as opposed to the solid black that’s been deemed somewhat normal for guys, but he doesn’t, and instead the two fall into a comfortable silence.

“there.” harry says a few moments later. “all done. you might want to let it dry, first.” dalton brings his hands up to admire the work, a smile appearing on his face.  


“thank you.” he says, almost feeling himself be brought to tears at the relief of harry not judging him. 

“it’s a really nice color, you know.”  


“yeah…”  


“leaving it on for the show this week?”  


“m-maybe.” dalton says, feeling his cheeks burn as a blush forms. harry only smiles fondly, standing and stepping around the table to press a quick, soft kiss to his cheek.  


“leave it on.” he insists. “i like it.” dalton smiles.  


“okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “princes can wear nail polish too.”
> 
> “i stand corrected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @musicandgoodbooks asked for a second part, so here it is! it probably isn't what you wanted, since it doesn't really explain anything or really pick up where the last part left off, but it's just a little something that goes with it, i guess. hope you still like it.

“i feel like i’m holding the hand of a princess.” harry says teasingly before pressing a soft kiss to dalton’s hand, his comment receiving a painful but still light enough as not to bruise kick to the shin. the blond’s nails are still wet with a fresh coat of polish, this time green to go with the color scheme of this week’s performance, which is why harry treats his hand so gently.

“princes can wear nail polish too.” dalton argues. harry smiles in response.

“i stand corrected.” he says, the comment satisfing dalton.

~

that night, when the idol hopeful finally gets a bit of downtime, the two take to the couch, settling in to watch some tv so that they can fully unwind and relax. harry intertwine’s his fingers with dalton’s, only to find himself distracted at some point during the program as his gaze falls down to their hands. he smiles when he sees how much brighter dalton’s green nails seem against his own darker skin, and giving in to his habit, he whips his phone out, snapping a picture of just their intertwined hands.

“what are you doing?” dalton asks, pulling his hand back, eyes going wide as his thoughts go directly to harry putting that picture online.

“relax, it’s just for me to have,” harry says reassuringly. “to remember how pretty you look with nail polish on.” dalton smiles, his pale cheeks turning pink with a blush. this time when he settles back in with harry, he wraps an arm around his torso, lying his head against his shoulder. in response, harry presses a light, tender kiss to his temple, before the pair’s attention returns to the tv once again.


End file.
